


Surprises

by lrceleste



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sjips - Freeform, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrceleste/pseuds/lrceleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips isn't fond of surprises, but Sjin has a surprise for him that might make him change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

Sips waited patiently in the tree house, text books and empty wrappers strewn across the floor. He sat nestled in the pile of blankets, his eyes glued to his phone as he idly munched at one of the various snacks they had stashed away, he’d heard shouting at home and come straight to the tree house, choosing to skip dinner. Sjin was late, and it was very unlike the slim teen to arrive late to their meetings, after all the treehouse was in his back garden.  
This meeting had been called by Sjin, another reason why Sips was worrying about Sjin’s late appearance. The texts hadn’t given away the reason behind the meeting, and Sjin was the kind of guy that liked to make everything a surprise, be it good or bad. Even though he’d never been one for surprises Sips had learned to tolerate them, he might even go as far as to say he enjoyed some, with Sjin there weren’t many bad surprises.  
When Sips heard the quiet creaking of the rope ladder he waited for Sjin’s head to appear over the edge of the wooden planks, and soon enough the tall teen was pulling himself up inside the shack they’d devoted hours of their time to, a duvet draped over his shoulders. Sips had never been particularly good with gaging other people’s emotions, but the look on Sjin’s face let him know immediately that the surprise wasn’t going to be a good one.  
“What’s up?” Sips asked, scooting over on the pile of blankets to make room for Sjin.  
The slim teen fell to the ground, crossing his legs as he nestled into the duvet wrapped around his shoulders. After a pause he asked, “Can we cuddle?”  
Giving a silent nod, Sips unravelled the duvet, crawling into it; he took Sjin into his arms. It was one of those simple things that they no longer thought anything of, Sips’ general avoidance of intimacy conquered by Sjin’s quiet inquiries, ‘Is it all right if we snuggle?’, ‘Can I hold your hand?’ to begin with he’d said no a lot of the time, fearing that if it became common their relationship may develop into something he wasn’t ready for, something he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted. He’d seen too many relationships break down, and he couldn’t risk losing Sjin.  
Over time the ‘No’s had gradually decreased in frequency, but Sjin still asked, every time, and slowly Sips found his opinion changing, as steadily he fell for the boy he called his best friend. He still hated the idea of being in that kind of relationship with Sjin, waiting for that inevitable fall out. He liked this; he liked ringing each other at ungodly hours of the morning because they felt lonely, he liked swearing at each other and screaming as they got infuriated at whatever the latest game they were playing was, and then cuddling together afterwards. He liked this, whatever the hell this was, and he’d give anything to be able to spend the rest of his life with Sjin, just the way they were.  
He’d never tell Sjin.  
“I-I’ve fallen in love with someone.” Sjin mumbled against Sips’ shoulder.  
His heart plummeted in his chest, his steady stroking of Sjins hair faltering for only a moment as he regained his composure. “Yeah? Boy or Girl… or other?”  
“Boy.”  
“Have you told him?” Sips could feel Sjin shaking his head against his shoulder.  
“I’m worried about telling him. I just- I don’t think he likes me that way…”  
“What?! He’d have to be stupid not to fall in love with you!”  
“Yeah?” He asked smiling up at the grey teen.  
“Yeah. How’re you going to tell him?”  
“I don’t know, I mean you can’t really tell someone you love them… Can I practise?”  
Sips shifted awkwardly, but pulled away, smiling at Sjin, “Sure thing.”  
Looking dead in his eyes, taking his hand, Sjin smiled. At that moment Sips wanted to be anywhere but there; anywhere but under the gaze of those blue eyes, knowing that Sjin was thinking about someone else’s eyes, as he looked into Sips’ golden orbs.  
Sjin cupped his face in his slender fingers, and Sips could have sworn that his heart stopped, Sjin lent forward, his lips parting as he moved closer to Sips. His lips pressed against Sips’ they were hot and soft, and everything that Sips’ weren’t, everything that Sips had imagined they would be. The kiss was hot and messy, and neither of them was certain what they were doing. They pulled away breathless.  
Sips didn’t want it to end, he didn’t want to pull away and acknowledge the fact that it wasn’t him, that there was someone else who would receive these kisses. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the fact that he’d been so scared of this, and now he was so scared of losing of it.  
“I think I’m in love with you.” Sjin gasped, giving a breathy chuckle. Closing his eyes Sips tried to remember every detail of the kiss. “Sipsy? Did you hear me?”  
Opening his eyes slowly, Sips looked up at the taller teen, smiling sadly. “Yeah, he’s going to love you.”  
Sjin sighed with a smile, “You’re such a dumb dumb. It’s you Sips.”  
“What?!” Sips demanded, watching as the blush rose on Sips’ cheeks.  
“I think I’m in love, with you. I-I know you don’t really do relationship stuff, but I just wanted to let you know, if you ever change your mind…”  
“Sjin, I-I really, really like you too, but- I- I just…”  
“It’s ok.” Sjin reassured, stroking his hand. Sips had never been one for surprises, but as Sjin stroked his hand, a kind smile on his lips, he was coming round.


End file.
